<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beautiful Dreamer by Lollikins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016094">Beautiful Dreamer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins'>Lollikins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Just a sweet bit of feel good fluff, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>846</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28016094</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lollikins/pseuds/Lollikins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader gets home from work to find her boyfriend, Wooyoung is there waiting for her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Wooyoung/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beautiful Dreamer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The apartment was quiet, maybe a little too quiet. When y/n got home from work, Wooyoung had been there. It was a nice surprise. He had been working so much lately, they barely had two hours to glue together. For the prior two months, their relationship had been a series of stolen moments, usually at the office. A few times she had awakened to find him sliding into bed with her, sometimes his intentions were amorous and sometimes he sought nothing more than her embrace for a few hours until work called again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she thought it would be difficult dating an idol, this wasn’t the part that she was expecting to be difficult but it was. She finished drying off and hurried out to see him but it seemed his schedule caught up with him. He was sleeping quietly on the couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wanted to wake him up to at least get him to move to the bed where he would be more comfortable but she didn’t have the heart to wake him. Instead, she drifted over to lean down against the back of the couch and watch him sleep. He made a little face in his dreams and she smiled, reaching to brush a lock of dark hair from his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then in a flash, he caught her wrist. He smiled but didn’t open his eyes, was he still dreaming or was he awake? The grip on her wrist was tight enough that he might be awake but the fact that he held it for so long without opening his eyes or saying a word made her question. Finally he said, “Don’t you know it’s impolite to stare?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t staring, I was watching. You’re adorable when you’re asleep.” She turned her hand to hold his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is watching different from staring?” He said with a smile in his sleepy voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess there’s not much difference.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll have to punish you.” He let go of her hand and reached back further to hook his arm around her waist. With a tug, he hauled her over the back of the couch and over his body to lay her on the couch beside him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How is this punishing me?” She asked as her arms settled around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked her head under his chin and squeezed lightly, “Hm, you’re right. Maybe this isn’t much of a punishment. You get to lay here with me after all and there are women all over the world who would like to be here in your place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When she leaned her head back to look up at him, he was peering at her with one eye open and a smirk on his lips. “You think highly of yourself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Am I lying?” He was teasing her. Suddenly, his hand slapped lightly against her backside. “Or is that the sort of punishment you were hoping for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laughed and snuggled back into his warmth. He was obviously exhausted but he was making an effort for her. “I’ll take whatever I can get. Besides, this is nice too. Go back to sleep.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You come out here naked but for a towel, an extremely lucky towel, I must say and expect me to just go back to sleep? You either don’t think enough of yourself or think far too much of my levels of self control.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve done well so far.” She wriggled her arm out to reach up to pat his head. “Well done!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you tell me to keep it up, you’ll hurt my feelings.” His hand drifted up lazily to tip her chin up. The kiss he gave her, despite his warnings, wasn’t dripping with unvarnished passion. It was soft, silken, comfortable, sweet and warm. His tongue lapped lazily at her lips before he slowly and exquisitely deepened the kiss. There was still no urgency or all consuming passion, just love pure and simple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wooyoung brushed his nose against hers and pulled her back against him. Her arms tightened around him and found she didn’t much care if they did anything or not, for now this was much more than enough. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm,” he sighed dreamily. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head tipped up suddenly to look up at him, “What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you supposed to say, ‘I love you too’? Unless you don’t. If you don’t then I don’t want you to pretend for my account.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was the first time she heard him say that and she was trying very hard to contain the need to squeal in delight. Instead, she bit her bottom lip and sighed herself, “No, I don’t have to pretend. I love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Took me over a year but I finally won.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you win?” Her fingers trailed up and down his back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your heart, of course.” All of the ups and downs and games they played and it boiled down to something so simple. Love. They lay together talking, the words came fewer and further between as they drifted, falling asleep in each other’s arms - happy just to be together. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>